Echoing Voices
by Winter-Nights16
Summary: Even after they had died, she knew they never really left. [Cover image doesn't belong to me]


**A/N: Too be honest, I don't think I'm very good at writing fanfiction since I tend to rush, and I don't think I can keep everyone in character. The most I can do is write short stories, so I don't post what I write often. Even with this story, I'm not completely satisfied with the result. I don't even know what I wanted to happen at the end. But that's why I want to say thank you for reading what my stories. The reviews I get make me feel so happy even if there's only a few. It really means a lot to me.**

 **Thank you so much!**

【誠】

She could hear them. All of the people who had died, all the people she had cared deeply for. Their voices still lingered. It was in the air, in their swords, at the graves. And most importantly, their voices echoed around the sakura trees. Their wishes, dreams, ambitions, promises. Everything reminded her of them.

It brought a heartrending feeling that left her breathless and weak with despair for a whole day, but it also brought her hope. They had fought so hard for what they believed in and protected their ideals. They had also protected her, giving her a home and a family when it was what she was missing the most. People may call them the "Wolves of Mibu," ronin, or assassins, but she knew that they had all had a heart full of both pain and joy. They had given everything for nothing in return.

It was that time of year again. Even years after their deaths, she still went to visit their graves. Somehow, she could stay strong while visiting them, not shedding a single tear. But once she left, she eventually broke down. If she was still out in the streets when it happened, people would stare at her and ask if she was okay.

"I'm fine," she would always reply before wiping her tears away and smiling at them. They had told her to always smile, after all. Promises were important to her and she wasn't planning on breaking hers any time soon.

Petals rained down around her as she walked among the sakura trees. The scene brought back so many memories. All the precious moments happened around these trees. She remembered them all. Back then, she would often talk to her friends outside as the flowers bloomed, or as their time ended and the petals fell. Even when battles were going on, the sakura trees acted like a sanctuary where they could get a moment of peace before going to fight again.

The sakura flowers seemed so pure, yet they had also been stained in blood when she was around them. For as long as she lived, she would always remember that.

Letting out a sigh, she sat down on a bench beside one of the trees and closed her eyes, simply listening to the silence. A wave of nostalgia washed over her in that peaceful moment. The faces of her friends and loved ones appeared in her mind, as per usual during this time of year.

She always wondered how things would've turned out if she had been stronger. What if she had done more? Would their lives have been saved if she could fight better? What if she had been _there_ at _that_ time or what if she could do _that_ at _this_ place? There were numerous possibilities. In the end, though, it didn't matter. It was all in the past and she couldn't do anything about it.

"Hey," a voice called out. She opened her eyes to see a familiar face and she immediately smiled.

"Hi," she greeted,

"What are you doing out here?" they asked as they took a seat beside her.

"Oh, you know. Just thinking," she replied, staring up towards the sky.

"Are you thinking about them?"

"Yeah… They were all very dear to me."

"I can tell…" They trailed off for a moment, observing the trees. "Hey, the sakura flowers are beautiful this year."

She laughed softly at their statement. "They really are."

As a breeze blew the petals towards the two, she could've sworn she heard familiar laughs echo through the air. A bittersweet smile remained on her face as the voices faded away with the wind.

 _I'll never forget them_ , she silently promised to herself. _As long as I'm alive, they'll always be here_.


End file.
